Danganropa: New Episode
by malcopunch
Summary: The Brother of Sonia Nevermind, Hayate Nevermind finds himself in a life or death situation with Monokuma being the Headmaster of Hope's Peak International. Will he make it out?
1. Trials of Despair - Part 1

Hope's Peak International, located in the mountains in Finland. Hope's Peak International is a place where all students from around the world could enter and gain the best qualifications possible so that they may have a bright future ahead of them. Created by the current Hope's Peak Acadamey Headmaster Jin Kirigiri. Hope's Peak International was the first step in a new plan to bring Hope to the rest of the world and show that people with incredible talents existed all around the world. It was meant to be a display of everything good about the youth of this generation.

Travelling to Hope's Peak International was a challenge all by itself considering how far it was from the rest of civilazation, it didn't matter though. Hope's Peak International had already gained a reputation for itself despite the fact it was only build 10 years ago and in a secretive area such as this so I knew that this was going to be a very intresting experience to say the least. Due to my family being in the small country of Novalisc they were unable to come to Hope's Peak Academy with him but honestly I did not mind at all because I knew they were extremely busy. I did wonder to myself if my sister Sonia was okay. I noticed there was a carpark. The driver chose a spot to park the car and I stepped out of my car and looked at the driver who was hired by the Novalisc corperation in order to take my to Hope's Peak International. The driver looked very worried

"Are you sure you are going to be all-right? It is certainly worried here and I would not want you to catch a cold" the driver said clearly worried about my safety.

It was justified to be worried about my phsycial health considering that soon I would be enheriting the Novalisc Coperation but then again..

I looked at the driver and assured him "Don't worry, the Hope's Peak Acadmey Internation building is only 10 minutes and I've got a map so its not like I am going to get lost in this weather".

The Driver sighed and said " Okay, then. Please be careful my prince".

I never liked being called prince. Unlike my sister Sonia I was never the tradional prince/princess. Unlike her I was not graceful but I had my strong commanding voice and I certainly had the talent of being a leader. Often the maids would say

"Hayate Nevermind, some day you are going to become the greatest king of Novalsic"

I knew they were exaggerating a bit but I could not help but blush at the thought of me being king. I was the Super High School Prince and I certainly had the talent to be a great king but something was missing. I certainly wanted to be king but I knew in my heart that I have much to learn before I become the great king that everyone wants.

I adjusted my White Blazer and trousers, Long flowing golden Hair that was perfectly cut due to the maids. I adjusted the golden buttons the maids sowed on and looked down at my bag would had the Novalisc symbol on it to make others know that I was a member of the Novalsic Royal Family.

I sighed at the thought. I was concered that the people in this school would treat me as an outsider due to my status as a prince. I wanted to look like a normal person and did not want to fluant my status as a prince.

I stepped outside of the car and looked up at the building. The Hope's Peak International Building was certainly a sight to behold but personally it looked like a building for paraliment rather than a high school as it was clearly inspired by the greeks with use of marable, colums to support the weight of the school. Sadly it was difficult to make out the rest due to the snowy wind.

I said goodbye to the driver and he drove off. I noticed that there was a couple of people talking so I decided to introduce myself to them. I tapped the shoulder of one of the students and then he turned round to face me.

"AHHH, THAT HAIR it's so lovely and flowly. Those golden buttons and that beautiful white 'S SO GLAM!"

I was embrassed by the comment. I looked at his apperence and couple immeditly tell that he was in fashioned with his long hair that I noticed was the latest fashion in the United Kingdom as I read about it in a book. I noticed that his clothes were also very fashioned. Extremely tight pants that looked remarkably similar to David Bowie's pants in the Labyrinth. His upperbody was also extremely stylist with a black blazer, a white top and a strikingly red tie. I could tell that he was extremely into fashioned. One of the other students noticed me and said

"Don't mind him mate, he's Darren Moss – Super High School Hair Stylist"

Suddenly Darren shouted at the top of his voice "Don't forget PATRICE!".

He pulled out a pen than had a pink bird on it. I wondered to myself why would anyone have something so hideously repulsive. But then I realised he must be into bad fashion as well as good fashion. I noticed that the other student had a extremely Australian accent. I looked at him and noticed he must be into sport. He had white tape around his hands which is to heal his hands when injured. I noticed that unlike the rest of the students he was wearing shorts despite the weather. His extremely messey hair and scar on the right side of his cheek indicated to me he must be sporty

Ignoring the comment that Darren just made"Name's Oscar Kelly and my talent is Super High School Ruby Player. While I come from Austrilia this guy comes from the UK"

"IT'S SO GLAM THERE!"

The Girl next to Darren sighed and said

"I guess we should get introductions out of the way. Man what a pain".

I noticed immedily she had a strong Italin Accent but I could tell she could speak English no problem. I then anaylised her look and I guessed that her talent must be Super Duper High School Artist. Manly because she was wearing a white apron over her school outfit which I guessed was to prevent any paint splatters getting on her clothes. Then I noticed that her sleeves were rolled up and was wearing black trousers. With the short black hair and glasses she came of as someone who was smart intelligent and like creativity. The tanned skin also gave me an indication that she was itallion because I have seen many italin girls before and she looked similar to those girls

"My name is Fabariza Brunelli and I am the Super High School Artist"

I noticed that there was a boy with oddly spiked teeth, extremely pale white skin. He wearing a white beanie cap, googles, a white jacket and black baggy trousers. Based on his outfit I had a feeling he must be a Snowborder and turns out I was right as the boy turned to me.

"It's so boring, I want excitement not sitting her introducing ourself without even moving. Anyway my name is Ferdindand Yrjänäinen".

I was rather surprised. From his name I could tell that he was from Finland. I thought it was very unlikely for someone from Finland to be coming to Hope's Peak International. S

"Anyway we need to get going or we will be out. Hopefully inside things will get a little more exiting".

The four of us agreed to Ferdinand's statement and we slowly made it up the hill eventually getting to the front doors of the Acadmey.

"OH MY GOD, it's so GLAM!" Darren shouted at the top of his voice.I noticed that other students were startled by his shouted.

Suddenly someone ran straight towards us. "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU MORONS!".

It was too late, the student crashed towards us and we will all knocked unconscious by the spectualr crash.

When Hayate woke, he felt extremely stiff and awkard as he was lying down on a desk for no particular reason. It was almost like he had been asleep for a long time and just now had woken up. His head was extremely uncomfortable and decided to try and lift it but for some reason he was too tired to lift his head. With some much needed effort he lifted his head and looked down at his bag. After the crash he was glad that everything was fine. He felt at the lump on his head that was caused by the crash and wondered to himself where the other students were. He noticed there was a piece of paper next to the desk beside him. Curious he read the paper outloud

"The Welcome Ceramony starts at 8:00. Don't be late".

Suddenly Hayate stared at the clock and noticed that it was 5 minutes to 8. He immeditly grabbed his back and ran out of the classroom.

The school was the similar to the outside. There were marble statues everyone with especially one of them being of a marable bear. Hayate wondered to himself about why there would be a marble statue of a bear there. Suddenly Hayate realized something..he was completely lost.

" Are you okay?" suddenly Hayate heard a quiet voice coming from behind him and immeditly he got startled.

"Don't worry, I am a student just like you"

I looked at her clothing and I could immeditly tell that she was not lying about that. She was different from the other people I have met. She looked fairly normal with her apperence looking like a cute Moe Girl. A Blue Blaser and white top, studdenly pale completion and blue eyes with a black skirt. Clearly worried about something she asked

" Have you seen my brother, Ferdinand?"

I just realized that this cute girl was the sister of the Super High School Skateboarder.

"Yes I have, we talked to each other on the way here"

Suddently the quiet girl started to look more happier.

"I am terrible with directions so I wasn't able to find him. My name is Aleksandrina Yrjänäinen and as for my talent…."

The girl started to blush and then she said her talent very quietly.

"Super High School Hacker".

I was surprised at her talent. I never imagined that a cute yet quiet girl like her could be a hacker.

"It's not a talent I am proud of but my skills are reconigzed". The girl sighed to herself.

Wanting to change the conversation I told her

"Do you want to come with me in order to find the hall"

The girl nodded and with her help I finally made it to the hall


	2. Trials of Despair - Part 2

Danganropa: New Episode

Prologue Part 2

As I opened those doors I noticed that there was 9 people there that I had not met before along with Darren, Faberiza, Oscar, and Ferdinand.

Suddenly Alexeranda ran towards her brother who I could tell was the older of the two.

"Thanks for finding my sister for me. I forgot to tell you my Talent, It's Super High School Snowboarder." Ferdinand said in appreciation for me helping his sister.

"Snowboarding what a stupid hobby".

I suddenly noticed a guy who responded with the comment. I noticed that from his look he must be scientific. His hair was messy and he wore glasses that looked a little crooked. He wore a lab coat and a black top with a white tie and black trousers.

He clearly was looking at me with interest. Ferdinand annoyed by the comment sarcastically asked the guy "I bet you must have an amazing talent. Let me guess, it's Super High School Asshole".

The boy sighed and said "No you imbilce my name is Axel Leonhard and I am the Super High School Scientist".I noticed that his voice sounded German.

A girl looked at me and asked "What is your name, lovely".

I knew she was posh from the moment she spoke. I also noticed she had a strong Austrian Accent.

"Well my name is Hayate Nevermind and I am the Super High School Prince"

The girl smiled at me and said then twirled on the spot with extreme grace "My name is Annemarie Fuchs and I am the Super High School Ballet Dancer"

After looking at what she was wearing it was obvious that she was a Ballet Dancer which her long flowing black hair, extremely thin figure, beautiful face and a white blouse with a golden skirt. She oozed sophistication.

"Is that really a talent, Annemarie?" said a curious boy

That clearly upsetted Annemarie as she said angrily "Of course it is you fool"

The boy was clearly upset by the comment but then was happy again and turned to face me.

"My name is Ben Clickton and I am a Super High School Politician". From his look I could tell he was someone to be admired as he wore a tight white outfit, blue buttons, extremely short hair and a look that made him look like he was a general in the army but he also had blue glasses on which made him look important.

Suddenly Annemarie laughed "How can you be a Politician when you are in High School"

Ben smiled at her and said "Well I have gotten the grades necessary to go to Oxford in order to achieve my dream". Ben punched his fist into the air.I noticed that he had an American Accent.

Alexandra said quietly "But...that….didn't answer her question"

Due to Alexandra speaking so softy Ben most likely did not hear her rather than ignoring her as a sign of disrespect.

"MORONS, THE LOT OF YOU" shouted a loud voice at the back of the room.

Axel very annoyed at the comment asked the shouter "Who might you be?"

When I turned round to look at who was shouted I noticed that this was the same person who knocked me and the others earlier. "I AM MICHELLE SMITH AND I AM THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL TEACHER. NOW LOOK AT THE FRONT OF THE CLASS!"

I noticed that she had a very heavy Doric accent and from his suit and tie to his black leather bag it made her look like a teacher.

Suddenly someone else in the room laughed "How can you be a teacher you numpty!"

Michelle was very cross with that statement.

As I turned to her I noticed like Oscar she looked extremely sporty as she wore kneepads and shorts along with a revealing top and long messy brown hair.

"Name's Nomalanga Findlay and I am the Super High School Footballer" When she spoke I noticed that she had a clear South African Accent that was very noticeable even by someone like me who really only stayed in Novalisc.

Suddenly someone strutted towards me as he opened the door into the job. I noticed that he was wearing no top. "Olly, May I help you ladies".

From the moment this guy spoke I knew he had swagger.

I curiously asked him "What's your name senior" The guy smiled and said "Your flowing hair is fantastic, almost as sexy as these pecks".

He started to show them off to the ladies. He span around and I just noticed he was carrying a flower.

"Name's Rafal Nadales and my talent is Super High School Tennis Player".

He was wearing very small shorts, shoes that looked like they were designed for sport and an armband that had a tennis ball on it. I noticed he had very tanned skin and slicked back hair. I could tell he was Spanish.

"You may have swagger mate but can you meet my acting skills" someone said in response to Rafal's entrance.

"Name is Matthew Smiths and I am a Super High School Actor". He was wearing a striped brown suit and trousers and a red bowtie. He certainly looked odd compared with the rest of the group and that's saying something.I also noticed that his voice sounded very English.

"You English people know nothing of respect"

Matthew seemed to be annoyed by the comment made at his expense.

"Neither you or that "Artist" know what true Art it. It doesn't come from Drawing or making films…no TRUE ART comes from baking. The name is Alexis Andres and I am the Super High School Baker" From her look I could tell she was a baker. She had very short hair and wore a chef's hat. She had strikingly green eyes and for someone reason always wore white including her blouse and her skirt. I also noticed she had golden earrings. I wondered why she had those. "

It's time for the true star to make his entrance".

Suddenly out of nowhere a girl jumped up into the air and body slammed into the floor.

"Oww, that really hurt". I helped her up.

"Thanks for that. My name is Laura Neill and I am of course the Super High School Star! No one is as big as me". I noticed that she was wearing something extremely outlandish:A Blue scarf, Spiked up hair with white hairlines, a metal glove and I noticed she had numerous ninja weapons behind her. From her accent it was obvious she was Texan.

"So that's everyone. That's so Glam but I wonder when the headmaster is going to appear." Darren said with an air of confidence

"UPUPUPUPUPUPU...be careful about what you wish for" A shrilled voice that came out of nowhere….. End of Prologue Part 2


	3. Trials of Despair - Part 3

Danganropa: New Episode

Prologue Part 3

Everyone heard that shrill voice but we did not know where it was coming from.I could tell from their expressions that everyone was nervous

"This is not Glam at all…." Said Darren clearly nervous which surprised me because I thought at least he wouldn't be nervous

"UPUPUPUPUPU…don't worry I am just the headmaster of this school. There is nothing to worry about"

Annemarie clearly calm "Then why are you hiding and laughing. Please dear come out so we can all see you".

The strange voice responded "Fine then but you may be surprised at my appearance."

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Everyone looked away from the light and as the light subsided we were treated to a surprising sight. A creature that looked like nothing I had seen before. One side looked nice and friendly with it being white the other side looked threatening and sinister. The other side of the creature's face was surprisingly black. I had no idea what it meant but I knew one thing…that creature was a bear.

"Hello my name is Monokuma and now…LET'S BEGIN THE ENTRANCE CEREMONY".

Suddenly it went dark and then banners of Monokuma's face appeared all over the stage in a sickeningly egotistical manner.

Now then you students of Hope's International Academy represent the finest students around. Due to your talents you managed to get into Hope's International Academy. You are the future hope. You guys need to stay here to be safe hence why you now be be living in this academy. We have plenty of facilities to accommodate you all.

Axel clearly curious about Monokuma's statement asked the bear a certain question "What do you mean by "spending your lives here in this Academy?"

The Bear smiled and then laughed. "I'm glad you asked well...when I mean spending your lives here. I do truly mean it. You will be spending the rest of your days here in this Academy".

The Bomb dropped and suddenly everyone was sweating and I even saw some knew that they would never see their families again.

Alexandra clearly upset said "Why, why are you doing this?."

Angrily Michelle said "IS THERE NO WAY OF GETTING OUT OF THIS ACADEMY. Surprisingly she became quieter. "Is there no way of getting out of this academy"?

. Suddenly the creature started to laugh again. "Well there is one way of getting out of the school life, it is to disrupt school life and the only way to do that is something very simple…murder"

The second bomb of had been dropped on us.

Murder why would anyone suggest such a thing. I wondered to myself.

Stab em, smack em, saw em, burn em, slash em, dash em, smash them, mash em. I don't care as long as you kill someone. The only way you are ever getting out of this academy if you kill someone and getting away with it."

Ben clearly concerned but trying to stay calm in this situation asked the bear. "What do you mean about getting away with it?"

Monokuma decided to respond in typical fashion. "After someone has been murdered we will hold a school trial."

"What do you mean by holding a school trial?" Matthew asked clearly worried about what he meant.

Monokuma responded to Matthew's comment "Well, the class trial is when you have the find out who is the murderer. You guys are basically the jury as you have to guess who is the murderer based on all the information you hear in the school trial. If you are correct only the murderer will get punished…but if you guess incorrectly that you all get punished".

Nomalanga asked "What do you mean when you say the word punished?" Monokuma started to laugh again "What I mean when I say the word punished is well…execution"

Everyone was shocked at Monokuma's reveal.

Suddenly Rafal Nades started to get very angry "Wait, if we don't find out who the murderer is by the end of the school trial and we guess the wrong one. Then we all will be executed. That's not cool senior".

Monokuma responded "You are right. When the Class Trial is happening all of your lives are at stack so please pick the right murderer or all of you expect the murderer who will be allowed to go free will get axed…maybe even literally.

Anyway I've got a treat for you, Personal IDs which has your gender and your talent. I started to sweat up a bit. I don't want anyone know about my secret. I quickly took the Personal ID and looked at it. It had everything correct.

"These are the only ways you will be able to get into certain areas such as your rooms and the bathrooms so don't lose them or you might get punished. One more thing I need to tell you guys about. This is Mecha Monokuma. Suddenly a giant version of Monokuma appeared. Everyone was frightened at the sheer size of it.

"That's not Glam at all..." Darren was sweating.

Monokuma clearly very happy that Darren was suffering said "Mecha Monokuma is to make sure you don't cause any trouble. If you attack me then you will be executed…understand?"

Alexeranda clearly crying about the situation she was in responded very softly "Yes…."

Monokuma laughed for the final time and said "Well that's all I have to say. Now let's have this Super High School Killing Game Commence."

Monokuma disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone was silent.

Clearly they did not want to speak about the situation they were in. It was 10 minutes before someone spoke and not surprisingly it was Michelle who spoke up first "Don't worry, as a training Teacher I will protect you all".

Suddenly Axel scoffed "Clearly that's not going to happen especially if you end up dead which based on your personality I suspect you will"

Ferdindand clearly angry by Axel's comment started to shout at him "What the hell man, are you trying to piss everybody off?"

Axel laughed and said "Honestly I don't care if you like me or not. I am just her to survive"

Laura piped up "I will not be killed here, A big star such as me will not go out in such a horrible manner"

Annemarie clearly thinking to herself stated to the rest of the group "Honestly I am going to say it right now, I am sure that at least one of us is planning to murderer someone"

Oscar annoyed at the comment responded "Look, we may all be teenagers but we are smart people. Most of us are at the top of the class so I doubt anyone here would commit murderer"

From their faces I could tell that they weren't sure about Oscar's statement.

Nomalanga sighed and said "It's no use thinking about it now. We are all tired and cranky so I don't think we should explore the school today. Let's just go to bed early and tomorrow we should explore the school and prepare what we are going to do in this situation".

The rest of the group agreed to Nomalanga's comment and eventually we went our own separate ways to our rooms.

I noticed that each room and the fact that the owner of that room had their name inscribed on the door.

I looked at the doors until I noticed my door and using the Personal ID I went into the room. Surprisingly the room looked very comfy with a large bed, plenty of space and a good bathroom.

I looked into the mirror and thought to myself how long it would be till they find out my talent and gender is a lie. I sighed to myself and decided to lie on the bed. It did not take long for me to go to sleep.

End of Prologue.


	4. Rules of Despair - Part 1

Danganropa: New Episode

Chapter 1: Rules of Despair Part 1

I suddenly found myself in a field, I didn't know where I was but after adjusting my eyes I could tell. This was back home in Novalsic. I looked around but I did not see anyone but then I noticed there was a girl just stand there. Long Flowing Hair, Blonde Hair, looked extremely regal. The girl tilted her said slightly and said "Isn't time you stop deluding yourself.

You have been running away from the truth. You are not a Prince are you but you put on this charade of being one. Isn't it time you expect me as the real you. Eventually everyone is going to find out about your sin. Isn't that right Hosi Nevermind?"

Suddenly I woke, I realized that everything that girl said was just a dream, nothing more…nothing less.

I thought to myself when I get tell everyone about the truth. I wanted to get away from the truth so how can I tell them the truth about me. I sighed to myself and stepped into the mirror. After finding a brush I brushed it so it was perfectly fine. I noticed there was some clothes in the draws that looked similar to my school clothes.

I took my Personal ID and exited the room. I was walking to find the kitchen to have some food but then I noticed that Oscar was exiting his room.

"Hey Oscar" I said trying to bring up friendly conversation.

"Hi Hayate". He sighed to himself. "I wish this was just a dream but looks like we are stuck her. Guess we should be friends."

He shook my hand and a responded with a smile.

Together we looked at the signs that tell us where the kitchen was, eventually we got to the lounge and beside it was the kitchen. A couple of people were already here.

"So..any ideas on where we should start looking for an exist" Ferdindand asked Axel who was reading a book. "How should I now, also I doubt Monokuma would just leave an exit." Axel responded sighing at Ferdindand's question .

Annemarie dancing on the spot responded "Even if there was an exist I highly doubt we would be able to go anyway due to Hope's International Academy being so far away from the rest of civilization.

Darren shook his head "It's so not Glam, this whole situation…AT LEAST I HAVE PATRICE WITH ME!" He starting hugging the pen bird and Michelle shot him a strange look.

She shook her head and said "It's no use worrying about what is going to happen…HEY NORMALANGA change before you eat because your clothes are filthy".

Normalanga sighed and said "Fine, but don't tell me what to do" Normalanga walked off to change into different clothes .

Suddenly Rafal walked it clearly wanting to impress the girls but no one was having it "Come On, don't look so miserable as long as I am her nothing will touch you ladies"

Febariza angry at Rafal's comment said "How about you stop flirting, why do you always flirt with girls. You do not say that to guys do you it's just girls…GAAHHH"

Rafal upset by Ferbariza's comment said "Sorry"

Oscar playing with a coin he found said "It's no use crying other spilled milk. Anyway let's eat I am really feeling hungry"

Everyone said down and eat. However I noticed something strange…Alexandra was missing, could something have happened to her.

Suddenly Alexandra came running soon "Sorry, I might of flooded my bathroom…"

Ferdindand sighed and said "Don't worry, look I will help you so please when you are in situations like that ask for my help" Alexandra clearly nervous responded "Yes..brother" The two of them walked together back to Alexandra's room in order to fix the mess that Alexandra caused.

Annemarie smiled and said "Those two are awfully close aren't they? It makes me jealous"

Normalanga had come in with a new change of clothes and just as she was about to sat down said " I agree with that, on the way her Alexandra was smiling, it seems those two are awfully close".

We all nodded our heads and Ben decided to pip up suddenly someone ran to the table.

I was scared that the table was about to break but Laura managed to jump over it with pin-point accuracy. She landed perfectly. It was certainly a site to behold "And that's how a Star does an entrance, not any of your boring entrances. Mine are full of passion and excitement". She pumped her fist into the air

"Well that's certainly one stupid way of making an entrance". Annemarie sighed as she drank her coffee.

"What did you say Tea Lady. Are you picking a fight with a Star such as mine? Ha you know that if you thought against me you would lose"

Michelle clearly angry that a potential mess could of occurred shot Laura a dirty look and said "How stupid of you, do you know nothing of respect or discipline"

Laura annoyed at the commend Michelle maid said "Ohhhh, I get it you are jealous of someone who is going to surpass God. I see, poor you being jealous of someone as great as me. I guess that's only natural"

Michelle angry at the comment Laura made at her "You are a reckless, egotistical maniac now SIT DOWN!"

Hayate was worried that this may turn into a fight but Matthew Smiths approached her and said "Don't worry, I understand you completely. Like me you have amazing acting skills".

This did not help matters as Laura huffed "Unlike you I just don't act, this how I really aim and I could not be more proud of a shining star such as me" .

Darren nodded his head "I agree with you there Laura, your personality is so glam. I am sure you and Patrice will getting along swimmingly". Darren showed Laura the Bird Pen.

Axel sighed and said "Now let's her what Ben has to say before he was so rudly interrupted by the pair of you". He shot Darren and Laura a dirty look.

Ben coughed and said "Well I propose that we all split up into 4 groups of 3 with 2 groups having one person extra. We will explore the areas to see if there is any exit. In about 2 hours we will get back her to report what we have found. As for the groups I propose that these are the groups we should have: Laura you should go with Darren and Axel. Axel did not seem to be too happy about the decision but he nodded. Haytae you come with me and Normalanga. I nodded to that proposal. Annemarie you go with Michelle and Rafal and finally when Ferdinand and Alexandra come back you go with them Oscar. Everyone nodded and agreed to the plans.

Maybe this day won't be so bad after all

End of 1st Part of Chapter 1


	5. Rules of Despair - Part 2

Danganropa: Another Episode

Chapter 1- Rules of Despair Part 2

We split off into our groups. I want with Normalanga and Ben to the sports hall.

"I am surprised there is a sports hall in this school" Normalanga said to us while we were exploring the hall.

Ben proudly said "Well of course there would be a sports hall as big as this I mean this is Hope's Peak International Academy which is one of the best schools in the world according to the rankings so of course it would be natural to have a sports hall as big as this in here.

But there has been something that bugs me, where are the rest of the we can't be the only ones who join this school this year.

I was thinking to myself about that question, why was there no one besides us here.

I would expect at least teachers to be here and suddenly a scary thought cropped up into my head.

Hey Ben I know this may seem crazy to you but what if everyone here was murdered by Monokuma.

Sweat was forming down my face as I said it. I knew that everyone besides us being dead was the most likely scenario. Ben nodded his head in agreement something I wish he didn't do.

Sadly you are most likely right. I have a feeling that everyone in this school besides us has died and we are the only ones left.

Ben closed his hand into a fists "Even if that is the case we must not lose hope that we will be saved eventually and once we do we will arrest that fiend and he will pay for his…"

Suddenly a ball came flying into our direction it was too late to try and warn Ben.

Lucky it didn't do too much damage to his face but from his expression I could tell that it seriously hurt him "What was that for" Ben asked angrily Normalanga rubbed the back of her head and said "Sorry mate, I will trying to fire the ball at the Goal Post but you got in the way" Ben sighed and said "Next time don't be so reckless".

Normalanga laughed and said "Sorry but I am always reckless, it's part of my personality man".

We all had a laugh.

I wondered to myself about how the others were getting on with their exploration.

"Just kill me now", Axel sighed as he had to endure the pain of both Laura.

"You really are a dead star...I feel so sorry for you" Laura said

"Shut Up, Fool. Anyway let's go to the lab".

"I hope that's a hair stylist in here or at the very least some beauty products to make me look fabulous" Darren said with an air of smugness.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" you really think a star like you would get beauty products. No I am the Star who will surpass god so I am willing to bed you won't even get your precious beauty products.

They participated in a stare down rooted to one spot trying to won up the other.

"Oh will you just SHUT UP! You are seriously annoying me. Now come along or I will dissect you" both Darren and Laura looked bumped out by Axel's harsh comments.

Darren, Axel and Laura walked to the Science Lab that looked like a high tech science leb as expected. Axel sighed to himself knowing that the likes of Darren and Laura would never appreciate Art such as this.

"This is truly I site to behold, this is perfect if I could perform experiences but I cannot manly because there are no animals here…hmmm..i wonder if humans would work better"

Darren confused by Axel's statement asked "What do you mean by experiences" Axel laughed and said "Well…Cutting their insides"

Darren was shocked by Axel's statement "That's so not Glam"

Axel titled his head and said "I wonder what your insides would be like. Maybe rainbow dust and hair gel…nah that's too stupid even for you"

Suddenly Darren and Axel heard a voice. "HAHAHA this potions are perfect for a star like me"

Axel knocked the potion out of Laura's hand and shouted at her "YOU IDOIT, that was acid you were about to drink". Laura than realized what it was and dropped the container with the acid.

Axel sighed to himself and thought man what a pain in the ass this girl is.

He said to Laura" It's best we just leave this stuff alone and don't touch anything else or you will be in big trouble"

Both Darren and Laura sighed and left the room along with Axel.

A couple of minutes later a mysterious person with a gas mask entered the room and took five bottles of the acid and sealed them in a container close by using a key that was on the desk.

The masked figure thought to himself "The High School of Killing will start tomorrow and it will be started by me".

Ferdindand, Alexandra and Oscar went off to the Maths part of the school.

Ferdindand immediately looked at the books to see if there was some information inside.

"Dude, why are you searching those books? There is probably nothing in them so what's the point." Ferdinand closed the book and looked at Oscar.

"There is always possibility that these books could contain vital information".

Alexandra looked around a computer and noticed something. "There is a computer, hmm I could potentially hack into it for information but I don't have the tools I need. Still I can try"

Oscar shrugging his hands and said "Honestly I am surprised that a girl like you would be a hacker but whatever".

Oscar left the room leaving Alexandra and Ferdinand along to find info.

In the bottom part of the school Michelle, Rafal and Annemarie were going down the stairs until they say something extremely interesting "What the Hell" stated Michelle clearly surprised at what they found.

Rafal was also surprised and what they found "I would not expect that a blacksmith of all things would be here".

Suddenly out of nowhere Monokuma appeared "Yep, I was surprised to when I first came across it but I have tried it at it works. Certainly at making weapons that for sure.

Anniemarie looked at Monokuma "So what are you are saying that some could use this blacksmith to make a weapon. Anniemarie suddenly heard a noise and turns out it was Normalanga who came down the stairs.

"Why are you here" Michelle said clearly surprised that she found the blacksmith.

Normalanga shrugged her hands and said "I was curious. Anyway while I am manly a footballer I do how to blacksmith as I studied under my father and mother.

Rafal curiously asked "Senor why would someone in the modern age need to know how to blacksmith?"

Normalanga shrugged and said "I don't know it's just something my father recommended"

Anniemarie could clearly tell Normalanga was nervous about something.

"Anyway" Monokuma said in his cheerful voice."

"I needed to get some planning done so I will leave you guys here."

Monokuma disappeared and Michelle clearly annoyed that the thing had appeared said "THAT DAMN BEAR IF ONLY I COULD GET MY HANDS ON IT..."

Annemarie chuckled and said "If you did that you would most likely be dead".

There was silence.

Fabariaza, Alexis and Matthew headed off to the art studio because Alexis was curious about what art was going to be display but when they got their they noticed everything was a famous painting but with Monokuma's face painted on it Alexis sighed and said "These paintings would have been good if they didn't have that ugly mug planted on them"

Fabariaza annoyed at Alexis statement "This is not true art. True art can only be made in a kitchen,not some painting studio".

Matthew clearly in thought was rudely interrupted by Alexis who asked him "What do you think is true art?"

Matthew responded to Alexis's question "Personally it think acting is art but that is my personal opinion. I think art can be very subjective"

Alexis smiled clearly impressed by Matthew's comment. "Well I can see you are a very smart person based on that response"

Fabariaza still angry at Alexis shouted "Can be move along here. I don't want to be stuck between you to love birds"

Alexis and Matthew shot Fabariaza a dirty look. "What the matter, can't you tell I was joking about the situation" Fabariaza said clearly worried that Alexis and Matthew were angry at her "hahahaha."

The group silently walked back to the lounge to report what they had found

End of Chapter 1 Part 2


	6. Rules of Despair - Part 3

Danganropa: New Episode

Chapter 1- Rules of Despair Part 3

We all reported back to Ben to tell the others what we had found out. The first one to speak was Ben himself "Sadly I have checked all-round the school and there appears to be no exist"

Darren was the next one to speak clearly in a good mood "This place is so glam with the marble. But i do wonder about something. Why is there a blacksmith in the bottom of the school? Does make much sense to me?"

Michelle nodded her head in agreement. "It does seem a bit strange that a blacksmith was here of all places but it doesn't matter right now. What else did you guys find?"

Immediately Laura piped up "A big star like me found a Science Lab full of weird stuff that honestly I could not understand"

Axel sighed and said "You were not the one who found that Science Lab. As I recall I was the one who found the science lab. Also you were stupid enough to nearly drink a potion that was most likely Acid". Axel shot Laura a dirty look. #

Darren then decided to pip in for no apparent reason "It was not only you dear, we need some work to"

Axel clearly annoyed at Darren's comment said mockingly "Because both you and Laura help me sooo much"

Axel shot another dirty look towards Laura and Darren.

I knew it was time to stop this conversation before it got out of hand. "Anyway. We went to the Gym Hall and found numerous sports equipment so if you want to try that out then you can."

Matthew next decided to talk about the Art Studio "We found a brilliant art studio which is great for making paintings however the actual paintings that were on display has Monokuma's hideous mug on them"

"Hey, my mug isn't hideous"

Suddenly Darren screamed "AHHHHHH IT'S YOU!

Monokuma ignoring Darren said "In one hour we are going to have a meeting at the hall and if you are late you might even be executed…UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU"

Suddenly Monokuma disappeared

"….Anyway" Ben said trying to ignore what happened. "Have any of you guys found something that could of use to us for escaping?"

"Nope Senior"

"Sorry but no, my dear"

"Naha" "Sorry Mate"

Ben sighed and said "So this explore has been a big waste of time"

Ferdinand put his hand on Ben's shoulder and said "Don't worry about it, I am sure we will eventually find an exit. We just have to be patient."

Ben sighed and said "I guess you are right. Since Monokuma's meeting is going to be in an hour I suggest we all have a shower or eat something."

They all agreed to that the group split with me lying down on the sofa along with Oscar and Annemarie .

"Are you okay, darling?" Annemarie asked.

While I was not find I had to laugh in order to make her not worry about me. "Yeah, I am fine".

I can't believe I said it in the most non convincing way

"Listen, mate if you need help of any kind. Please don't be afraid to share it with us" I was reluctant to say anything but I eventually agreed.

An hour later we all went to the hall but Monokuma was not there.

"Senor…where is Monokuma?" Rafal asked

Oscar shrugged his hands "I don't know where the hell he is but he better come out soon or he will have some explaining to do"

"Ummm" Alexandra said clearly nervous about the situation. "The last time he appeared as the podium so he might be…there".

In a few seconds Alexandra was proved right as in a flash of light Monokuma appeared "What's up bitches. I have just be busy planning a motive" Alexandra looked scared asked the bear "What do you mean by motive?"

Monokuma laughed and said "Well I suspect the reason why there has not been any killings yet is that I have not given you a sizable motive for doing so. I will provide you a terrible secret about one of you right now".

Monokuma pointed his figure at all of us but he eventually pointed at me.

"Well looks like I have to tell all of these people your secret".

Sweat poured down me, I didn't want anyone to find out about my secret I hid away.

"PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

The bear just simply laughed and said "I don't care what happens after this but after reading your secret…oh man it's juicy" .

I pleaded with him to stop but he just continued ignoring me and opened the letter.

I was terrified at what he was going to do reveal Monokuma laughed and said "Here it goes. The secret to Hayate Nevermind. His talent is a complete lie…kind of" Everyone was staring at me and Monokuma.

"What do you mean by that is talent is a lie?" Laura asked.

"Hayata Nevermind is not the Super High School Prince, no no 's talent is the Super High School Princess. The same as it's sister. Infect Hayate is not even its real name. It fact Hayate is actually a she and her real name is Hosi Nevermind".

The bomb was dropped and everyone was looking at me in shock and awe.

"Well then, this is my motive. I will reveal all of you guys terrible secrets if you don't murder someone by tomorrow. Normally I would reveal the big shocking secret about the main protagonist late in the game but I got bored so I decided to reveal it now. Well then see ya".

The bear laughed and then disappeared in a flash of light.

We will all alone and I was forced to explain myself .

Nomalanga asked first "Why did you hide your gender. It makes no sense to me."

Axel who looked rather curiously at me asked "I would like to her the reason why you decided to hide your gender from the rest of us".

I bowed by head and shamed and decided it would be best to tell them the truth.

"I have pretended to be a boy for most of my like, the Novoselic Royal Family was going through some difficult times due to possible fears of revolution. I had to suffer through constant kidnappings and protest. I want to help my family any way I could so I the end I became the prince that they all wanted. I hide by Gender and passed myself off as Sonia's brother. The reason why I looked similar to her is because she is my twin sister. Unlike her who was graceful and brilliant I was a poor excuse for a princess. That's the main reason why I hid my gender. I wanted to be a prince rather than being constantly in my sister's shadow all the time. That's the truth."

Alexis shook her head "If you told us what was going on with you sooner I am sure we could of helped you".

I shook my head "It doesn't matter now, I lied to you guys about everything and I am truly sorry about that" .

Suddenly Ferdinand came up to me and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. We all have our own issues and problems to deal with" .

The group all agreed and my spirits were truly lifted by them. "Thank You". Laura pumped her fist into the air and said "Let's have some dinner" We all agreed to have dinner together. It was a truly magical night.

For the first time in many years I could finally act like myself around people. I no longer have to act the dashing prince but the clumsy and awkward princess.

It was refreshing to see that my true personality had not gone away completely.

As I rested in bed I wondered to myself "Everything is good…Everything is good".

I peacefully went to sleep.

End of Part 3 of Danganropa: New Episode Chapter 1 - Rules of Despair


	7. Rules of Despair - Part 4

Danganropa: New Episode - Chapter 1: Rules of Despair Part 4

Hosi's room – Hope's Peak International – Day 3 – 8:00

I heard the familiar sound of Monokuma telling us it's time to get up and go down to breakfast but I wasn't bothered by it as what happened yesterday was truly special. I convinced myself that there would no more murders. No misfortune.

But something nagged in the back of my mind like a plague that would never go away.

I ignored it and started to get dressed.

I decided from now on to act more like an female due to the events that happened yesterday so I decided to wear the female uniform that Monokuma had provided. It wasn't as fancy as my blazer but it would need.

Finally I could feel normal.

I walked and met Darren who was walking to the I knew he would comment on my new apperence " Oh my God, it's so Glam!".

I smiled at him and said "I and trying to be in touch with my more feminine side after what happened yesterday so I decided to wear this uniform"

"Well you certainly look different but I am willing to bet you are the same Hayate inside". Normalanga had catched up with us.

"I thought you were at the lounge?" I asked Normalanga shook her head and said "Nah, I was just in the bathroom trying to wash my face. Though I haven't seen Michelle nor Alexandra anywhere. Where do you think they might of gone off to?"

Suddenly Hosi saw Alexandra crying about something. "What's the matter" I asked her in the most pilot way I could imagine.

It was like she could not hear what I was saying and just cried some more "Im..Im..g..o..i..n..g back to my room". She silently and slowly left.

It made us all feel bad for not helping her more. Normalanga rubbed her head " Don't worry, she will be fine". She smiled in a reassuring way. The three of us made it to the table. Everyone was there expect from Michelle and Alexandra.

Annemarie was the first to comment about my new appearance "My,my you truly look completely different from how you looked before"

I blushed at said "Thank You"

Ferdindand asked me " Where is Alexandra?"

Ferdindand was concerned about his sister's safety so Normalanga told Fedinand what had happened and he sighed and responded "I hope she is okay".

The group nodded and the three of us sat down to eat.

Matthew was clearly thinking about something. He decided to asked me "Why is Michelle not around, shouldn't she be here."

Rafal who was extremely close to eating his food said "Personally senor, I suspected she wouldn't be here since she is more the loner type"

Oscar rubbed his head and said "Ay,mate but it does seem a bit strange. Maybe Hosi and Ferdindand should check on Alexandra and Michelle"

Me and Ferdindand exited the table and Laura asked "Can I have your breakfast?"

Axel clearly annoyed by her comment said "Of course not" Axel shot Laura a dirty look.

The two of us went to Alexandra's room first and knocked on the door "Alexandra, please tell us what's wrong. It's okay you can tell us."

Alexandra slowly opened the door and said "c..o..m..e with me" She clearly looked scared and frightened but I wondered to myself about why she was so scared.

We walked until we got to a room, I peaked in the window and saw Michelle sitting on a chair "Don't worry she probably is just sleeping that's all but to be safe better just check".

I tried to open the door but for some reason it was locked. I notice that there was a chair blocking the door so I asked Ferdindand to break the glass and push the window. I started to get was no reason for this room to be like this unless…"

After some force Ferdindand managed to push away the chair and opened the door. We ran to her body to see if she was okay but after seeing her body close to mine I tried to frantically push her. Come on Michelle it's time to wake up, wake up. PLEASE WAKE UP!"

I shouted at the top of my voice but nothing I could do could wake her.

Then after looking at her face and her body my fears were certainly confirmed. I say blood coming out of her mouth. Her eyes closed. I tried to check for a pulse but there was nothing. The body went completely cold.

The frightening truth finally came upon me. Michelle in her school clothes, her mouth wide open, her body limp and unmoving, her glasses cracked, his skin cold. I tried to open her eyes but it was no success. The truth i wanted to be fake turned out to be worse then I possibly imagine. Michelle Smith the Super High School Teacher was dead.

The fear and anger boiled up in me. I saw Ferdindand clench his fist in pure rage. Alexandra was bawling her eyes out. How could this happened. I let all my sadness, rage and fear in one loud scream

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" My scream was loud enough that it attracting the attention of everyone else

. I realized they were running because they knew something had happened. I finally say them. Most of the girls were crying. The boys were anger filled and shed tears for their fallen friend.

"How in the fuck did this happen" Oscar shouted clearly angry and distraught about what had happened.

" THIS..THIS..IS NOT GLAMMMMM!" Darren was bawling his eyes out. Clearly he was upset.

Febariza clealy extremely angry shouted "GOD DAMN IT!"

Alexis was wondering "Why..did this happen.."

Rafal sweating pouring down his face denied everything " This…can't…be real"

Annemarie remained calm and collective as either and said " It seems that Michelle was poisoned. Such as said way to go"

Axel who was also completely calm about the whole situation said. "I agree with that statement. It must have been the acid that did her in."

Laura clearly surprised and upset said while crying " Another Star, destroyed.. I WANT TO FIND WHO DID THIS CRIME RIGHT NOW!"

Normalanga pleaded with everyone to calm down but no one was listening to her.

They were all distraught and would not listen to reason. I was almost on the verge of passing out.

I remembered the party and the fact that everyone was happy and having fun. I asked myself "How could this possbily happen". and passed out.

End of Chapter 1 Rules of Despair: Normal Days

Now onto Chapter 1 – Rules of Despair Abnormal days.

The Investigation will be taking place in the next part and then it will be the school trial in the part after that


End file.
